Girl
by Different World
Summary: I still don't know how it happened, all I know is that no one ever saw it coming.


_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry; _

_Still, you don't regret a single day. _

_~ Girl, the Beatles_

Hello. My name is Nigel Ashcroft and I have a confection to make.

I cheated with my best friend's girl.

Okay, that was a little blunt. But, honestly, that's the only way to put it. Thing is though, as bad as that is it isn't the worst part.

How could it be worse? Easy.

First off, it wasn't a one time thing, closer to four of five time thing. Second, I already had a girlfriend - yeah past tense. But worst of all? Somewhere along the line, I fell in love with her.

POVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOVPOV

If there was one thing every teenager in Heatherfield loved, it was The Works. Essentially a club for minors, The Works had been set up almost twenty yeas ago. The idea was, "We can let them go out and do whatever, or we can be proactive and give them a place to hang out legally." The plan had been an unprecedented success. Since it's opening, not only had teen crime decreased by almost eighty percent, but it was now the most popular hang out in town.

The attractions at the works were stunningly varied. In the basements, the atmosphere was that a calm lounge; the music was soft and slow, the carpeted floor and large couches were all warm reds and oranges, and was a favorite of those looking for a nice place to relax. The upper levels were full of spare parts and broken equipment, and were a marvelous place to find that one part you were missing for your science project, or the car you were building with your dad.

The main attraction, however, was the main level. This was where you mingled, this was where you got up and danced, and - if you were lucky - it was where your band took its first steps on the path to fame and glory. And tonight, Wreck-55 was going to take that step.

Well, if their lead singer ever showed up that was.

Backstage, the three other members - Nigel, Joe, and Izzy - nervously awaited Matt's arrival. Izzy, the drummer, sat taping his fingers on stool; Joethe keyboarder, sat on another stool, his leg twitching impatiently; and Nigel, the back up guitarist and vocalist, paced back and forth, muttering furiously.

"Damn it," he growled, "If Matt isn't here in three minutes, we'll have to cancel!"

"Hold up, we can't cancel!" Joe protested, "It took me a month to get them to squeeze us into the schedule!"

"I know," the redhead groaned, "But none of us can do 'Will to Love', and without Matt we're short a guitarist."

Izzy shook his head, "Look, I can play, not as well as Matt maybe - well, actually, even Joe plays better then Matt lately - but it's some thing."

"Yeah, but-"

"And you can do 'Will to Love'," Joe said, "You have a great voice, saying nothing of the fact that you helped Matt write it."

"Okay," Nigel sighed, then perked up, "Let's play!"

**Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg**

Will wasn't sure _how _Taranee had managed to drag her to The Works. She wanted to be hunting for Narissa; or else go hang out with her dad and Serena and try to get used to soon-to-be-step-mom. She did _not_ want to be in this noisy claustrophobic crowd, waiting for a band that didn't mean anything to her any more.

"I should get going!" she yelled over the roar of the crowd.

"Come on Will!" Taranee shouted back, "Just stay for the song!"

'Not like we'd be able to hear it over all this noise' the redhead thought sourly.

A voice came over the intercom, quieting the crowd - somewhat. "Boys and girls!" it boomed, "I give you: Wreck-55!"

**Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg**

Nigel was ecstatic. The song was almost over and he had them eating out of palm of his hand. Maybe he was a good singer after all.

He scanned the crowd, he knew Taranee was here, and he wanted to see if she was enjoying herself. When his eyes finally found her, however, he was instead drawn to the figure beside her; the person this song was written for.

For the most minuscule of moments his eyes met hers and neither looked away.

_And everything 's here. _

_Life angel from above…_

_She is just the Will… _

_the Will to Will to love… _

_The Will to love… _

_Oh…The Will to love…_

**Vkwauhgvoiuwavuynowiauygroviagtaywgtovygoiagitgwiotgv ngtawygvtawgturg**

_**And there's the first chapter. Would have been out sooner, but every time I tried to write this little dude in my head just said "Fuck it!"**_

**Across the Universe **_**is still the main project, so this won't be updated often - not that I ever update often.**_

_**By the way, since the relationship between these two isn't gonna be just hand holding, would you guys like me to go in detail, or just leave it implied?**_


End file.
